


Survivor

by letjenlisa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letjenlisa/pseuds/letjenlisa
Summary: Lisa Manoban and Jennie Kim are world renowned Rallycross drivers, alongside being notorious rivals.





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU so I hope it isn't too awful <3

The crisp September air whirred the scattered amber leaves, allowing them to float carefree across the open tarmac, indicating the sweet arrival of autumn. Although cold, the setting sun provided a sense of golden comfort and warmth for the few people who still stood in idle conversation in the grandstand which overlooked the circuit.

Lisa brought her feeble paper cup of hot chocolate towards her lips, the warmth from which radiated into her hands, banishing the autumn chill. Stood in centre of the small crowd, she immersed herself in conversation with her crew, discussing the plan for tomorrow’s race with excitement. Lisa estimated that there were around 60 people, crew and drivers from different teams who were engaged in friendly chat, although she knew that by this time tomorrow many of them would not look in the others direction without disdain. Every person on the grandstand Lisa knew individually. From a young age she had become a part of the tight-knit racing community which in turn had led to invaluable connections and countless acquaintances and friendships.

It was evenings like this that Lisa cherished the most, surrounded by her crew which felt like her family as they excitedly discussed a sport which they all loved tremendously.

‘Attention please, everyone’ echoed a deep, male voice.

Lisa instantly turned her head to pay attention to the man who was talking, the leader of her team. He was an older man, she had guessed late forties, but he would never disclose that information. It was evident that his hair had started to grey from its natural russet brown, however he hid it well using the team’s black baseball cap.

‘Tomorrow is an important day for us all, get some rest. I expect to see you all here at 6am, sharp. That means you too Lisa’

The group around her chuckled in unison at the comment, Lisa was notorious for being late to team meetings, especially before a big race. Lisa zipped up her black leather jacket to keep out the cold night air as the sun had finally set over the horizon and caused the light wind to become even more bitter. She leant her back against the metal railing, watching as her team slowly filtered off the stand and walk towards the car park to prepare from tomorrows event.

As if on cue, Lisa felt her back pocket being to vibrate its methodical rhythm, stopping her in her tracks from following the others. Pulling out her phone, she smiled after noticing the caller ID which flashed upon her screen and without a second thought, answered the call.

‘I was wondering if you’d forgotten all about me, Chae’

‘It’s only been two days Lisa, I have work you know’

Lisa was instantly amused by the blatant sulkiness in the older girl’s voice.

‘You work for me, I’ll let it slide if you call me on your break’ Lisa teased, smiling to herself when she heard an insulted gasp from the other end of the line.

‘I do not work for _you_ , Manoban. I’m a member of the team that you just so happen to be the driver for’ Rosé said in a sweet voice, which Lisa guessed was intended to come across as irritated.

‘You’re going to make it for the race tomorrow, right? You’re the best engineer out there and I need to be sure that-‘

‘I’ll be there Lisa, I promise’ Rosé reassured her ‘I wouldn’t let you in that car unless I knew it was running at its best’

Lisa smiled once more at the girl on the phone. It was very typical of Rosé to be protective of her, even going as far as to make it her personal duty to check every aspect of the car for safety before a race, even after the health and safety team had cleared it. Although it was second nature for Rosé to be caring, it made Lisa feel very loved and protected by her best friend through such a simple gesture.

‘My test lap is at 9am tomorrow, I hope you can make it’

‘I wouldn’t miss it, see you in the morning’

Once the call had ended, Lisa stood in silence for a moment, looking out across the circuit, trying to remain focused on memorising each corner to ensure she could drive at peak performance tomorrow. Lisa always felt at home here, no matter the country or circuit, the ambience was always the same. Being here left her in a relaxed and peaceful state, the familiarity of it all helped with home-sickness. Lisa was always fascinated by the duality of this place. Its peaceful, quiet state at night. She found beauty in the vast open and empty space, and yet within a matter of hours the same place would be full of life, noise and the unrelenting scent of petrol.

Her trance was short-lived and without warning Lisa felt a warm body in close proximity to her own, also leaning against the railing. It was evident to who had situated the space beside her just from the expensive, sweet scent of the perfume, which was recognisably Chanel. Although there was no need, Lisa turned her head to glance at the women who had broken into her personal space.

Jennie Kim was undoubtedly beautiful, but from what Lisa could tell, that was only on the outside. Every aspect of the women complimented the next, and it wasn’t only her flawless bone structure, but also the way her ivory skin and dark hair only further emphasised the woman’s beautiful pink lips and striking eyes. It would be difficult to not mistake the woman as a figure from a famous painting. Initially, Lisa had wondered how something so pretty could possibly do any harm, how could any form of darkness reside in someone so breathtakingly beautiful? Even under the harsh fluorescent lights of the grandstand, the woman beside her still looked as if she walked straight off a runway.

‘What do you want?’

‘I’m here to wish you luck’

‘An attempt to be kind? That’s unlike you’

‘I figured you were going to need it, especially after the last time you and I raced one another’

Bitch. The last time Lisa had seen Jennie was two months ago at the Rallycross qualifiers event in Vienna, Austria. Lisa’s track time had been beaten by a mere 1.3 seconds, and yet the win had seemed to only elevate her rival’s ego further, which in turn only caused the frustration of coming second place to prosper in her mind. Pushing her hands against the metal railing and standing tall, Lisa used her height to her advantage, looking down upon the smaller woman. Without saying a word, the two were caught in a deadlock stare for a few moments, nothing but the silent air between them. Lisa exhaled in frustration and turned her back to the brunette, her hands in her pockets as she followed the path of her team without looking back.

Lisa had no intention of letting Jennie Kim beat her again, especially in the quarter finals tomorrow.


End file.
